Vampire of Sangfroid
by LucyRiddle
Summary: Es la historia de una niña, la cual desconoce totalmente su pasado... A medida que pasan los años empieza a atar cabos. Conoce a un hombre en especial, que la ayudara a comprenderlo todo.


No conozco exactamente mis orígenes, pero me atrevo a decir que mi vida siempre fue un gran universo de misterios.

A los 3 años de vida, mis padres los cuales desconozco, me abandonaron en un prado…. A las afueras de Londres. La verdad es que no se el por qué, y no tengo ningún familiar que me aclare la duda. Solo tengo una persona que es "parte de la familia", pero ni siquiera lo es por completo, según el, era el primo de mi padre. Dice que estaba cazando por esas zonas, cuando me vio y se dio cuenta que era su sobrina.

Yo no le creo, sinceramente, pero para qué cuestionarlo, después de todo, se que me salvo.

Mi tío no es de esos que te regalan cosas, ni que te consienten, más bien, es bastante antipático. Apenas me saluda cuando nos vemos en la mañana, y nunca me dice adiós.

Su rostro es extraño, tiene un ojo ciego el cual oculta atrás de un parche, y el otro esta un tanto caído. Tiene una nariz gigante, y una boca sin labios. Nunca vi sus dientes, así que no puedo decir si están bien o no. Su piel esta llenas de cicatrices, y muy arrugada. No es nada agradable observarlo…

Cuando me encontró, decidió no vivir más en el prado, y nos fuimos a vivir a una casa abandonada que se encontraba al final de un oscuro callejón. No es nada pintoresca, está hecha de madera oscura, las cuales están colocadas de forma desprolija; las puertas tienen las manijas oxidadas y hacen un ruido muy molesto cuando se abren o se cierran.

Las ventanas tienen una gruesa capa de polvo, y están cubiertas de telarañas.

Tiene 5 divisiones, dos habitaciones, un baño, un comedor y una cocina. Al menos, nunca tuve que compartir el cuarto con Gregory.

Como fuente de trabajo, mi tío convirtió el comedor en una tienda. Puso un mesón, donde coloco varias velas, algunos libros y una calavera. Y luego hizo un armario, para guardar la mercadería.

Al principio no entendía el propósito de la tienda, ni entendía porque tenía un ambiente tan lúgubre. Siempre había gente, pero nunca eran personas normales, a algunos ni siquiera se les veían las caras. Venían envueltos en mantas, o con capas largas que rozaban el piso. A veces, venían hombres muy bellos de rostro, con miradas imponentes, y pasos decisivos. Y otras, venían viejos, de aspecto cansino, y con harapos como vestimenta.

Fue realmente desagradable el día que tuve que empezar a atenderlos, va, en realidad no del todo. Mi tío salía todos los fines de semana de la ciudad, el me decía que era para ir a buscar las existencias, pero nunca le creí. Y yo, quedaba a cargo de la tienda. Me hizo una lista donde solo anotó tres apellidos con sus objetos correspondientes El primero era un tal Scarriged, y le tenía que entregar la caja violeta que se encontraba en el estante más alto del depósito. Después, Merrided, al que le tenia que entregar el libro negro, que se encontraba sobre el mesón (ese fue el pedido más fácil).

Y por último, Dretory… nunca olvidaré a esa persona, a James Dretory. Al verlo entrar, me olvide de todo… incluso de respirar, solo cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que sintiera su aroma tentador, me di cuenta que no tenia oxígeno.

Su voz era gruesa, pero a la vez era tranquilizadora y hermosa, deseé con todas mis ansias que no dejara de hablar, pero lamentablemente, solo nombró lo que venía a buscar y enseguida colmó la tienda de un silencio inquietante.

-La caja 6, pequeña.

¿¿Pequeña?? Fue en lo primero que pensé, tengo 16 años… ¿es poco para él?

Me sentía un poco torpe, y mis piernas temblaban…, solo pensaban en no caerme de la escalera y no hacer el ridículo…¿¿Por qué tenia que pedir la caja que se encontraba en el estante más alto??...

Me acerqué a él, sin poder cesar el temblor de mis manos y piernas, debió notarlo, porque esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que me estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¿¿Cómo podía ser tan seductora¿¿ Cómo podía ser él tan perfecto?...

La tomó con sus manos blancas y frías, y rozo su piel contra la mía. Ante la reacción, solté con rapidez la caja, y di dos pasos hacia atrás. No podía controlarmente, mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar y apenas podía sostenerme. Mi corazón se aceleró, y mi respiración se entrecortó… temía que el se diera cuenta nuevamente, pero no podía evitarlo, solo con rozar mi piel, pudo debilitarme a tal forma de que ya no podía seguir de pie.

-Gracias, Amy... -¿¿Cómo era posible que supiera mi nombre?? Nunca hablaba con los clientes de Gregory.

Él solo me lanzó una mirada intrigante e irresistible, y con pasos firmes salió de la tienda.

Al oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, caí sin poder evitarlo al piso… y apoyé la cabeza sobre la pared…No podía parar la agitación de mi corazón, y se me dificultaba volver a respirar con normalidad…

No era posible que un simple hombre pudiera producir tanto descontrol en mi cuerpo…

Jamás había sentido tal cosa…Me sentía atrapada en su rostro…

Luego de una o dos horas, logre levantarme con mayor tranquilidad, ya estaba anocheciendo, así que me dediqué a preparar la cena. Esa noche estaría sola, y era algo que no me agradaba. Los callejones de estas zonas no eran nada seguros, y había mucha escasez de luz…

Cerré las puertas, y puse trabas a las ventanas, lo único que mi tío me advirtió al dejarme sola, fue que no confiara en nadie…

Estaba terminando de limpiar algunos trastos sucios, cuando escuches tres fuertes golpes en la puerta. Me quede inmovilizada, no sabía que hacer, había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera mi tío… pero, y sino??...

Me acerqué lentamente hacia al comedor, y me mantuve atrás del mesón. Estaba a punto de volverme a la cocina, e intentar disimular que no había nadie, pero una voz me tomó de imprevista.

-Ábreme, Amy… - supe al instante quien era, cuando me invadió de nuevo esa sensación de intriga y miedo a la vez… Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta, temía que no tuviera buena intenciones, pero mi cuerpo me impulso a girar la manija. Mi mente estaba absorta, perdida en su rostro.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y asomé mi rostro por la abertura…

De un golpe la puerta se abrió al todo, y caí hacia atrás bruscamente. Y ahí estaba, con su mirada penetrante en mi… y posición imponente y atractiva. Sus ojos estaban secos, parecían no tener vida.

-Lo siento… se acercó hasta donde estaba, y extendió su mano. Dude por un segundo tomarla, temía que otra vez se debilitara mi cuerpo y se producieran esos incontrolables temblores. Al tocar su piel, mis piernas se debilitaron aun más y mi organismo se estremeció por completo. Era tan placentero y doloroso a la vez sentir su piel suave y fría. Me quemaba por dentro, me ardía - A veces… me cuesta controlar mi fuerza…

-Gracias - No podía mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía una estúpida… me dediqué a observar el suelo, no tenia nada llamativo, pero al menos no me agitaba ni me entrecortaba la respiración.

-¿No me invitarás a pasar?- esbozó una picara sonrisa, pequeña, pero distinguible a cualquier distancia… La verdad que no quería para nada que conociera más allá de la tienda, nuestra casa era un desastre…

-Lo siento, pasa…- caminé lentamente hacia la cocina, mis piernas temblaban y dolían a la vez, me sentía incapaz de cualquier cosa… ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Si, un café- se sentó en una de las sillas, y se dedicó a observarme preparar las bebidas… Mmm… te preguntarás que hago aquí…

-Si¿ha pasado algo?- me sentía tan torpe hablando con él, sentía que mis palabras no tenían sentido y decía estupideces.

-Está por pasar, por eso me encuentro aquí. Tu tío no es nada inteligente en dejarte sola, corres muchos riesgos, Amy…- por un momento perdí el control de mis manos, y la taza donde estaba por servir el café, cayó al piso…

-Que torpe, lo siento… -me costaba hablar, y más la bronca por haber roto una de las mejores tazas que tenía, se me dificultaba aún más. El solo sonrió y amago a inclinarse para ayudarme- ¿Qué clase de riesgos? -Quise interrumpirlo con la pregunta, quería evitar tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Me agaché a juntar los pedazos de vidrio, y descuidadamente me corté la palma de la mano con uno de los pedazos... Gemí del dolor, pero no quise parecer débil frente a James.

-Riesgos de esta clase, pero peores… y también sus consecuencias- se inclino hacia mí, y su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. Podía sentir su aroma y su aliento fresco. Tomó delicadamente mi mano, un tanto ensangrentada, y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo… con el cual cubrió la herida…- Debes tener cuidado, Amy… no quiero perderte-.Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente… no entendía porque me cuidaba, porque se preocupaba por mi… no me conocía… o al menos, eso creía.


End file.
